


Undying

by wanderingghost



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Character Death, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingghost/pseuds/wanderingghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed her dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying

He missed her voice. And the soft touch of her skin. The way her hair tickled his face.

He missed the curve of her lips as she laughed at a stupid joke of his. They both knew she was only laughing for his sake. He said the stupidest things sometimes. But still she would sit there, watching him quietly and hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth. She made him feel like he was more than the man he always thought he was. Like there was… hope. Somewhere.

“What do you want, Alistair?” she would always ask.

“I don’t know,” he would always say. “Whatever you want.”

She was only a recruit then. He remembered her confidence, merely a façade to hide her fear. It was selfish of him. He was so selfish. But he needed her. He wasn’t sure when it started, but he didn’t think his life would have been possible without her. Like everything that he did before was no longer real. Just a hazy dream that he woke up from, and his life was just only beginning.

He thought back to when he was still with the Chantry. How he would sit for hours during his vigil with the other Templar recruits, chanting the Chant of Light. He remembered thinking about how arduous it was, that he never wanted to do it ever again. Ironic now, that he was muttering it under his breath.

“Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.  
I shall endure.  
What you have created, no one can tear asunder.”

Pain was irrelevant. What only mattered was that she was safe. That she would still draw breath. Even if it meant he had to exchange his for hers.

“Wait for me,” she had whispered in his ear.

“Until the end of time.”

It was unfair. It was selfish.

He had always been so selfish. But she loved him despite it all. Despite his stupid jokes, the evasive humour, even despite him pushing all the responsibility onto her. She loved him. And he loved her. Perhaps, too much so.

He wished he could tell her that one last time.


End file.
